Iontophoresis (hereinafter INT) is a method for transdermal delivery of charged drugs by using electricity as external stimulation. It is based on movement of charged molecules under electrical potential, such that in an electrical field generated between an anode and a cathode, molecules with a positive charge move from the anode to the cathode, while those with a negative charge move from the cathode to the anode. This movement promotes penetration of the charged molecules through a skin barrier.
The inventor of the present invention has already invented a method and a device for INT administration of drugs to the eye (see WO 99/40967).
The present invention discloses methods and devices to apply INT to the oral cavity. Some related art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,533, which relates to a device for iontophoretic application of fluoride on tooth, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,130, which relates to an INT electrode which is applicable to mucous membranes and oral mucous membranes.
The present invention also discloses methods and devices to apply INT into a tissue present within the living bodies of animals, mammals, or humans. Related art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,720, which discloses a convection-enhanced delivery catheter and method adapted to increase the migration distance of the infused drug by maintaining a pressure gradient during interstitial infusion.
Further related art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,243; 5,222,936; 5,232,441; 5,401,239; 5,486,160; 5,588,961; 5,728,068; 5,843,016 and 6,219,557, and in WO 94/05361, all of which describe various types of iontophoretic systems for insertion into hollow, tubular body cavities, such as bladder, uterus, urethra, and blood vessels.
Additional related art may be found in:    Kostouros et al., Eur. J. Oral Sci. 104, 1996, 570-576 and 577-582;    M. A. McBride et al., Quintessencde Int. 22, 1991, 637-640; and    Nicoli et al., International Journal of Pharmaceutics, 214 (1-2), pp. 31-35, 2001;            which describe preparation of nano-particles, of the kind that may find use in methods and devices according to the present invention.            Dumitriu, S., Polymeric Biomaterials, (Editor) Marcel Dekker, NY, 3-85, 1993; describes hydrogels, which may be useful in accordance with the invention.